1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pulse transfer system for a manual pulse generator, and more specifically, to a pulse transfer system for a manual pulse generator by which the reliability of wireless data communication is greatly improved.
2. Background Art
Since a manual pulse generator for a numerical control apparatus is connected to the main body thereof, a cable having a plurality of circuits is needed, and further, the cable must be moved as the operator operating the manual pulse generator moves. Namely, since the cable must be moved, the operation efficiency is greatly lowered.
To solve the above problem, the inventor proposed a wireless manual pulse generator in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 1-286737.
In this application, a numerical control apparatus monitors an output pulse signal transferred by a manual pulse generator unit, at all times, and notifies the manual pulse generator unit of the receiving state thereof. More specifically, when the output pulse signal is normally received, a normal reception signal is returned to the manual pulse generator unit, and when the signal is not received, a not received signal is returned thereto. When the numerical control apparatus cannot confirm that transferred data has been normally received, the manual pulse generator unit retransfers the data, and when the number of times that the transferring/receiving data is not received exceeds a predetermined limit, the transferring/receiving of the data is interrupted.
With this arrangement, the transfer/receiving state of data is strictly checked, to thereby improve the reliability of the transferring/receiving of data.
Nevertheless, in the conventional pulse transfer system for the manual pulse generator, since the emphasis is placed on a confirmation of whether data is correctly transferred from the manual pulse generator unit and correctly received by the numerical control apparatus, the transfer/receiving system becomes complex and the handling thereof is time-consuming.